Human Issues
by Rubeus
Summary: Gaav, the Demon Dragon King, has found some of Valgaav's books... and let's just say that they had more of an effect on him than he would have liked. It's up to Valgaav to explain to Gaav what he's feeling and how to get rid of it! Please RR!


--Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.. they are being borrowed, and I will return them as soon as I am done with them. Hey, I gotta find a way to pass the time without having inspiration, don't I?—  
  
The day had begun as any other would have. The sun was high in the sky, and the songs of birds were heard loud and crystal clear. Nothing was to be done that day; after all, there was not much that a man on the run could do. In his dilapidated hideout, he and his servants hid away from all that would try to bring harm to them. Luckily, for the past twenty years or so, they had been able to hide in this abandoned manor without being discovered. Maybe his enemies just thought a place like this would repel a man like him.  
  
He scoffed inwardly, as he strode over the dirtied floor. Hardly anything had been moved since they had been there. There were still pieces of wood and glass scattered on the floor, mouse nests in the corner, and dust caking every surface. To change as little as possible meant that if his enemies did find this place, they would assume that there was no way anyone could be here. This, of course, only worked if he wasn't there when the place would be discovered, as well as any of his other servants. So, it was a somewhat flawed little theory, but it was all he could depend on at the moment.  
  
Gaav, the Demon Dragon King, turned slowly to survey his surroundings out of boredom, thinking that maybe Valgaav was lurking around here somewhere. Perhaps he could strike up a conversation with the dragon? As much as he cared for the boy, he wished not to show it. After all, he was his servant. If he did that, the boy might think that he could do as he pleased. But that didn't mean he didn't feel the urge to be nice to him once in awhile. After all, the dragon was wholly devoted to the man that had saved his life. He was the most loyal of his servants, and yet he kept him pretty much under wraps. He was still weak... not as strong as his other, stronger, less loyal servants of which he felt hardly any attachment to, and he felt that it was same for them as well. This is why it pained him to see the hurt expression on the dragon's face when he demanded to be left alone, or when he smacked him away as he tried to snuggle.  
  
He sighed, finding no Valgaav. He looked down to the worn gray velvet couch that Val had kind of claimed as his own, and saw some manuscripts scattered about. He raised a fluffy eyebrow in confused. Since when did he had any manuscripts or books with him? As far as he knew, Val had not left, so how had he procured these?  
  
He carefully set his mass on the couch, afraid it would break under his weight. He was relieved when all it did was creak a little in protest. In his curiosity, he picked up one of the books. It was heavy, and on the cover was an exquisite illustration of a nude woman, laying on a bed of pink flowers. Curiosity drove him on, and he opened the book. The cover had awakened something in him he had not thought was there, but what was inside did something to him that he could not even comprehend.  
  
The book contained thousands upon thousands of beautiful images. They were all depicting something seemingly obscene, sexual, or just plain beautiful. Gaav felt strange... he had never felt this before.  
  
In horror, he dropped the book, and stared down.  
  
"What.. wha? It's... it's never done this before!!" He whispered, confused to himself. "Maybe Valgaav will know!" he panicked, and stood, stalking off away from the books to find Valgaav. Walking was strangely difficult. The more he thought about it, the worse he got, and he didn't know what the heck to do.  
  
Eventually, he found the dragon in the kitchen, hovering over the gas oven. He had a skillet in his hands, and was busy frying a pair of gold and white eggs. The kitchen was in decently good shape, thanks to Valgaav's refusal to cook in such an unsanitary place. Which, Gaav found ironic, since he had spent most of his life attacking farmer's animals and either eating them raw, or dragging them off to some squalid cave to cook over an open fire on the ground. This of course, was not the most important thing on his mind.  
  
"VALGAAV!"  
  
The poor dragon jumped more than a foot into the air, and the eggs flow off of the skillet, only to hit Gaav in the chest and fall on the floor. He stared, slightly miffed at the new grease stain on his jacket, but forgot about it quickly.  
  
"Ye-y-Yes?" He squeaked, afraid that he had done something horribly wrong. He turned to see Gaav somewhat buckled over, as if his back was hurting him or something. He was wringing his hands nervously, and staring at Valgaav almost pathetically. Val was confused, until he straightened up. Val only saw the... bulge... in his pants, and nearly fell over laughing. Or, he would have if this weren't Gaav. He contained himself, and simply glanced quickly back up a his face, pretending that he hadn't noticed Gaav's little... or rather large... proclamation of his existence.  
  
Gaav pointed down, exasperated. "WHAT is THAT??"  
  
Valgaav snorted, trying his hardest not to laugh. He took a deep breath, and let himself look back up at his master.  
  
"Well, Gaav.. um.."  
  
He had no idea how to explain this. He never once thought that the former dark lord didn't know about the urges that might have come with his human side, especially since he had been in a human body for so long. How could he have not felt anything like this in all the thousands of years he had been human?  
  
Valgaav walked over slowly, and reached up to pat him on the arm.  
  
"I think.. we need to have a talk," he sighed, and led his master back into the room that had his work gray couch. He sat him down, and then saw his book next to him. Gaav was obviously trying not to look at it. Valgaav gasped in embarrassment, snatched up the book, and shoved it under the couch.  
  
"Where did you even get that??" He said, squirming uncomfortably.  
  
Valgaav twiddled his thumbs nervously.  
  
"Well, since you don't want me to leave.. I.. I asked Kanzel to pick me up some reading material, if he could. He did, and... well... this is what he brought home. Anyway, that's not the point.."  
  
Gaav squirmed more. Valgaav sat down next to the large man, and placed a hand on his leg, which sent a shiver of... what he thought might be delight... up his spine. He inhaled quickly, and held it, as he looked at Val's hand. He quickly jerked it away, realizing that it had just made things worse.  
  
"Well, Gaav... you've.. you've never felt something like this?"  
  
"No!! What the hell is it? It's never done this before!! It doesn't stay like this, does it?"  
  
"Oh no no.. it goes away..."  
  
Gaav bit his lip and simply squirmed more. He assumed he had to wait for it to be gone, and didn't even think to ask how he might be more quickly rid of it. Meanwhile, Valgaav sat, trying to think of a way to tell Gaav what it was that he was feeling.  
  
Finally, he conjured the words, and took a deep breath, and began to explain it to him, slowly.  
  
"Well, Gaav... when a person sees something.. or thinks of something... or someone beautiful... sometimes, they get urges... Um, think of when animals mate. Well, this is what happens when a.. human wants to... mate. This is how they reproduce."  
  
Gaav stared down, more than confused.  
  
"I SHOULDN'T BE HAVING THESE URGES!" He yelled, and snapped his gaze at Valgaav.  
  
"Well, Gaav, you DO have human side now..."  
  
He whimpered, and fell sideways onto the couch, curled into a fetal position.  
  
"Good lords, I just want to be rid of it. How can I be rid of it??"  
  
Valgaav's eyes widened.  
  
"Well.. you could touch it."  
  
Gaav sat up, and stared at him. "Absolutely not!!"  
  
"It will get rid of it!" Valgaav protested.  
  
"I can't do that HERE!" He replied.  
  
"No, don't do it out here! Go to your quarters and shut the door until you are done!!"  
  
"I don't want to do that!" He nearly squeaked.  
  
Valgaav was nearly rendered speechless. This was possibly the most pathetic display he had seen from the Chaos dragon ever. He thought that maybe he was lucky in seeing this... to see him acting like this was probably an incredibly rare occurrence, and therefore should be treasured.  
  
"Well, Gaav, I don't know what to tell you..." Valgaav sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Can't you get rid of it?" Gaav asked, staring at the dragon. He probably had even realized what he had asked. Valgaav smiled wide. This also, was a thing to be treasured.  
  
He stood, and took Gaav by the arm again. "Come, let's get rid of it for you." He smiled, and led Gaav off to his quarters. Gaav, who was still a little confused, could only follow. It seemed that for once, the Chaos Dragon was at someone else's mercy, other than they being at his.  
  
It was indeed, an interesting night. 


End file.
